the valentine treat
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: Valentine's Day is a lot harder for Grimmjow than you would think... luckily Orihime is there to take care of everything : GRIMMJOWORIHIME


**the valentine treat**

_Yummy_

He hated holidays. He hated holidays more than sitting through shitty romantic movies or cuddling after sex. He hated holidays more than sappy poetry or fruity drinks. He hated holidays more than he hated his girlfriend's cooking or listening to that stupid bleach haired fuck head talk. Holidays were the most miserable, aggravating, and pointless times of the year. The long lines, the gift buying, the pleasing people, the requirements to be a good _boyfriend_, the expectations, and so much more; he just could not understand the point of it no matter how hard he tried.

Oh, but he did not have a choice. There was no way he could go a holiday without _suffering_ with agony over what he had to get his pretty red-haired girlfriend. Most women were simple with what they wanted: chocolate, jewelry, stuffed animals, lingerie, flowers, and other worthless crap they probably didn't really need. Unfortunately for him, Orihime was not simple. She had weird taste preferences that he couldn't even begin to try and understand, didn't really appreciate jewelry (though she would never admit it to him), always got sad when flowers died, and he was pretty sure that if he bought her _one more_ stuffed animal she'd break up with him.

It also didn't help that it was now Valentine's Day and he had just started looking for her gift. Most stores were packed, filled with other last minute shoppers who had forgotten to get their significant other things, and what was left on the shelves was all the crap other people didn't want. At least he'd preplanned the card. He figured that if he really couldn't find anything to buy her he wouldn't be in complete deep shit if he at least had that.

After staring at what was left of the flower section for what seemed like hours, he finally grabbed a bouquet of yellow, orange, and pink daisies. Roses were too romantic and sappy, and when he gave the daisies to her he could spout some bull shit crap about how they reminded him of her uniqueness and the brightness of her personality… or some bull shit like that.

Yeah, he was definitely getting the daisies.

Now all he had to do was wait in that fucking never ending line, drive through crazy traffic, buy some food to make her a romantic dinner, and he was all set.

Oh yeah, he had this shit in the bag.

**-ox**

"Orihime," he called out, walking into their apartment to see all the lights turned off. Her car had been parked out front, so she should have been there, and he had called when he was almost back to let her know he'd be home soon. She said she'd be waiting, so why wasn't she anywhere to be seen?

"Orihime?" he tried again, his eyebrows furrowing as he placed the grocery bags on the counter and walked over to set the flowers on the table. "Are you here?"

He looked around, noticing the flickering light of the bedroom door in his peripherals. He slowly sauntered over, curiously reaching out for the door handle before hearing an order from the other side, "Don't open it!" she squeaked, her body weight pushing up against the door as soon as he tried to push it. "Just… just close your eyes… and… stand there! And don't open them until I tell you to! I have a surprise."

Surprise?

"Are your eyes closed?"

"They're fucking closed now would you open the damn door? Why didn't you answer me when I was calling for you?"

She didn't respond, the door creaking on its hinges as she slowly opened it up. "Don't open them yet," she ordered, grabbing onto his hand and slowly pulling him forward along with her. He felt her let go and move behind him, her fingers delicately pushing him forward so he wouldn't rush and run into anything. She then turned him around, pushing him again until he felt himself collide with their bed, and still more so that he would sit down.

"Women, you're frustrating me," he growled, annoyed when she covered his eyes knowing he was about to peek. "This better be fucking amazing." She didn't say anything, pushing him until his body was lying flat against the bed with is lower half still hanging off slightly, her form slowly crawling over him until she had him straddled.

"Open," she whispered, her fingers finding their way underneath of his shirt and gently touching the contours of his body. "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes, his mouth immediately dropping open in delighted surprise at the sight before him. There she was, in all her beauty, leaning over top of him in the sexiest get-up he'd ever seen her wear. The red lacy lingerie contrasted against her creamy white skin; the fabric so thin there wasn't much left for the imagination, but so tantalizingly sexy it had him yearning for more. He reached up to touch her, but her hand immediately swatted his attempt away.

When he growled in discontent she gave him an explanation, "No touching," she started, leaning back so that he could see the perfection of her entire figure, "right now it is all about you."

She got off from the top of him, her fingers undoing the button of his pants before pulling down the denim and boxers suppressing his erection. His piercing gaze never swayed from the girl who stood before him, not even when the tingling sensations coursed through his body as she ran her fingers along his muscled abs and pecks, removing the shirt from over top of his head with a little adjusting on his part.

He liked that pinkish tint of nervousness that coated her cheeks. It showed how innocent and uncomfortable in a situation she was like this, undressing him and pleasing him so thoroughly, but embarrassed to do so because she hadn't done so before. It only made her that much sexier.

Oh God, he wanted to touch her so badly.

When he reached out to touch her again, she swatted his hand away, but not before noticing the carnal and lustful hunger within his eyes.

"I want to make you feel good," she whispered, her hands reaching down and touching his erection. She moved from where she stood, letting her fingers trace along his thighs before kneeling down at the edge of the bed. She gently placed kisses on the inside of his thigh, each one getting closer and closer to his throbbing member.

Oh God, he wanted to touch her so badly.

He groaned when she licked his length, the anticipation of her touching him making the actual act feel that much better. She drew circles from the bottom to the tip, reaching the head and then taking it into her mouth. When he tried grabbing her hair she swatted his hand away, her eyes looking up at him in disapproval, but her mouth continuing its movement. She slowly moved up and down, taking half of him in and out of her mouth before sucking on the tip hard.

She could sense his breath quickening when she grabbed the bottom half of his erection, increasing the speed as she moved up and down again with her hand moving in tandem. He could feel her tongue sliding along the bottom, her mouth always sucking a little harder when she came back up to the tip.

"Let me fuck you," he groaned, his impatience growing thin at the torture the woman was putting him through. She'd speed up to the point where he would almost cum, and then slow down as soon as she felt his pulsing quicken. "Please, let me fuck you," he begged, aggravated whenever he reached out for her she would deny his advances.

Suddenly she stopped, and he missed her warm wet mouth as soon as the cold air hit. Snarling as she stood up and stepped away, his face soon changed as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. The garment of clothing fell to the floor, followed closely by her matching lacy red panties to reveal her completely nude in front of him.

She let him admire her for a moment, twirling slowly so he could completely enjoy the view while her hands ran along the sides of her body, teasing him further.

"Oh fuck yes," he leered, enjoying the view of her body as she stood in front of him. He licked his lips as she crawled back over top of him, the overload of desire his body was experiencing oozing out of him.

This time when he reached up she didn't swat him away, but that didn't mean she was done teasing him.

He could feel her slick folds rub against his direction, a thrust of his hips indicating that he wanted her, but the woman on top was not willing to comply. She continued rolling her hips, teasing his length as she pressed up against him, but not allowing him to enter her.

She leaned forward so that her entire body was pressed against his, crawling higher so that her breath was tickling against his ear. She licked the back of the shell, slowly coming forward until she was sucking at the end. He could feel her grin as an animalistic purr came from his throat.

"Am I sexy, Grimmjow?" she asked, her kisses slowly moving away from his ear and down his neckline.

"Yes," he answered, his voice husky with desire as warm sensations coursed through his body. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Do you want me, Grimmjow?" He sucked in and held his breath as she started sucking on his pulse point at the juncture of his neck, the anticipation driving him crazy as she continuously teased him.

"I want you so fucking badly."

It was enough of an answer for her, because the next thing he knew she had positioned herself over him and then encased him completely. He grinned as she threw her head back, knowing it was because he filled her so completely, instantly hitting her with pleasure.

He didn't have time to grin for long. She started riding him, _hard_, her hips swiveling and twirling and circling and fucking _pounding_ on top of him. Her nails dug into his chest, dragging along his body as she tried to grip onto him as she moved her body. Moans echoed throughout the room, her voice calling out his name over and over in between her panting and screaming in pleasure.

He thrust up hard into her to meet with her hips, the adrenaline of her taking the initiative only fueling him more. He was always the dominating one, the one who started, stopped, and decided everything. This feeling of being dominated was surprisingly arousing.

"Grimmjow!" she screamed, her body shaking and tightening around him as she reached her release before she slumped over against his chest.

He picked her up and slid her off of him, roughly pushing her towards the center of the bed so that he could position himself behind her. She obediently followed, knowing what he wanted, and moved onto her knees so he could reach her better.

She screamed again as he slammed into her, her cries not stopping as he continuously pounded her unmercifully with carnal desire. He pressed her torso hard against the bed, not stopping when he felt her body tighten around him in yet another orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, her tightening center constricting against his erection. After a few more hard thrusts, he came inside of her, his body leaning over and pressing up against her back in support.

They stayed there a moment in silence, neither one of them having the energy to move or speak.

"Happy… Valen…tine's… Day," she finally managed to piece together between pants for air. She felt him move off of her, his body falling against the bed beside her.

"Holy shit, babe," he started, his eyes closed and a smirk appearing on his face, "that was so fucking amazing."

She smiled, content with her well received gift. She cuddled up next to him, her body pressed tightly against his as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, a lopsided grin forming as she looked up at him.

"My gift seems so bad in comparison now," he admitted, opening an eye to look at her. He would only admit it on very rare occasions, but without a doubt she was absolutely the most beautiful thing on the entire planet. On even rarer occasions, he'd admit that he head over heels in love with her, but saying it now seemed so sappy and cliché he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Grimmjow?" she questioned, her expectant gray eyes watching him as he stared at her. His smirk turned into a grin, his grip around her tightening to pull her as close as he possibly could to him.

"If I knew you were going to fuck me that good, I would have bought you a ring."

**-ox**

**Some grimmhime goodness to celebrate valentine's day :). Yeah, it was pure smut, but I had a lot of fun writing it… especially since it had Orihime taking control for a change! Shocking XD. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
